


队长有只小巴基

by meiem



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiem/pseuds/meiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>斯蒂夫得了表白恐惧症，结果发生了意想不到的事情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	队长有只小巴基

**Author's Note:**

> 一个关于穿越的故事，非常OOC，甜，口胡  
> 同理可得，冬兵有只小斯蒂夫  
> 标签里还出现过育儿，觉得好贴切。

“我想搞明白巴基对我的看法。”斯蒂夫走进实验室，撂下这句话就坐在斯塔克身后的折叠椅上不动了。  
托尼·斯塔克弯着腰专注于他的发明，连看都没看斯蒂夫一眼，“自己问他去，别上我这儿捣乱。”  
沉默了半晌，托尼回头瞥了他一下，发现斯蒂夫正眉头紧皱的看着他，如临大敌一般整襟危坐，他怪叫一声，“所以你终于要正视自己的感情了么！”  
“为什么你们每个人都这么说？”斯塔克因为他的话而嘴角抽了抽，“你问了这么多人你都没明白？”他第一次对自己队长的智商产生了忧虑。  
斯蒂夫把脸埋进手掌里，“我不擅长这个，我怕我会搞砸，我当着他的面说不出来，我怕我得不到想要的答案。”斯塔克耸耸肩，好吧，看来不是智商问题而是情商问题，“不如我帮你一把？”托尼·唯恐天下不乱·斯塔克伸手在一旁的软布上擦了擦手，“贾维斯，让巴恩斯先生到实验室来一下。”  
“好的，sir。”  
斯蒂夫抬头看他，眼神里流露出分量十足的困惑，盯着斯塔克走近他，站定在他的双膝前，“时间差不多。”斯蒂夫不明白斯塔克的喃喃自语，只是当实验室的滑开时，斯塔克的膝盖迅速挤进了他的两腿间，撑在椅子露出的空挡上，双手拽着他的领子凑向自己。  
这动作——这动作看起来就像是斯塔克下一秒会吻上他一样。  
眼角扫到巴基表情空白，离开前恶狠狠甩上了实验室的门，听到关门声，斯塔克就立刻放开了他，笑嘻嘻的朝斯蒂夫说道：“抓紧点还赶得上表白，队长。”  
噢！斯蒂夫迈开大长腿的时候快吐了，斯塔克根本就是在帮倒忙！  
他在电梯关门的瞬间钻了进去，巴基打定主意不看他，只是望着玻璃外面，“不，不是你看到的那样，巴基，斯塔克说——”  
“抱歉，是我打扰你们了。”巴基捋了下头发，打断了斯蒂夫的解释，“真的不是…我只是在问斯塔克，要怎么告诉你…我对你…”斯蒂夫收紧了下颚，心跳加快，体温升高，他觉得自己的哮喘又回来了，他说不出话，明明只要再多说几个字。  
巴基终于回过头看向他，带着犹豫和不解，“要告诉我你对我什么？”斯蒂夫深吸了一口气，想重新说一遍，可是那根本没用，于是他的呼吸变得越来越急促，巴基的表情变得越来越担忧，“斯蒂夫，你确定你没事？我是不是应该送你到班纳那里？”  
“不，我只是——”斯蒂夫拒绝出声的时候，贾维斯的声音响起了，“巴恩斯先生，罗曼诺夫特工正在找你。”巴基按下了新的楼层，“等你好些了再告诉我？”  
老天，斯蒂夫觉得自己没办法把他爱巴基的事实对着本人说出来！他一定是被诅咒了，轻声嗫嚅着，“我不知道。”  
“好吧。”电梯门打开，巴基头也不回的消失在走廊里。  
之后，他们谁都没有再对这个话题进行深入探讨，而且斯蒂夫甚至发现，巴基开始躲着他。  
他搞砸了一切。  
虽然斯塔克告诉他，这是巴基吃醋的表现。  
在复仇者一片沉闷的气氛里，寇森开始计划要不要成立一个队长表白后援会之类的，帮助伟大的美国队长克服表白的恐惧。  
事情发生的时候，他们正在一起出勤，恶棍故意拉开了美国队长和队友间的距离，假意被他制服，却在队长走向他的时候从背后取出了闪烁着黑色光芒的物体，他的动作太快了，而且距离相当的近，美国队长来不及扔出他的盾。  
他被一股强大的力道推开了，确切的说是被冬兵推开了，而冬兵自己则完全暴露在黑色枪械喷射而出的紫色雾团里，“冬兵！”斯蒂夫一盾砸晕了正狂笑不止的罪犯。  
烟雾逐渐稀薄，黑寡妇挥着手，皱起鼻子，“这是什么东西？”升起面具的钢铁侠嗅了嗅，“闻起来像是臭鸡蛋。”  
等到紫雾彻底散掉后，复仇者们面面相觑，因为他们看到的根本不是一身黑色作战服的冬兵，而是一个穿着蓝黑条纹T恤的小孩！  
有着一头浓密金棕卷毛的小孩，蓝眼睛瞪得大大的，嘴角还挂着点血迹，警惕的看着几个复仇者，然后东张西望了几下，转了个身，问道：“你们是谁？斯蒂夫呢？”  
于是围着他的复仇者们把目光移到了美国队长的身上，这个时候的美国队长看起来好像把下巴掉在地上了，他用手捂住自己的脸，大概是在揉眼睛，他不仅认识这个孩子，更认识他身上的衣服——他和巴基第一次见面时，巴基穿得就是这件T恤。  
美国队长暗暗呻吟着，他一定是在做梦！把手放下后，他对着小孩叫道：“巴基？！”  
小男孩困惑的看着他，然后轻轻的点了点头，“你认识我？”于是复仇者们的下巴也都掉在了地上。  
在神盾局的小黑车里，复仇者们面对面的坐着，都瞧不够似的盯着被他们包围的小人，连钢铁侠都脱了盔甲不愿意自己先回去。  
小家伙在听完他们的解释后，已经半信半疑的放松了下来，此刻坐在斯蒂夫身边，瞪大眼睛仰头好奇张望，他从来没坐过这么高级的汽车，目光最后理所当然的又回到了斯蒂夫的身上，“怎么了？”斯蒂夫回望着他。  
“你真的是斯蒂夫。”小巴基点点头，仿佛在肯定自己的结论，斯蒂夫笑起来，“哦？你怎么确定的？”  
小巴基回答不出，因为那只是一种感觉，很安心很舒服的感觉，想朝斯蒂夫笑却牵引到嘴角的伤，疼得他用手揉起来，脸也垮了下来，“我到这里来之前，正和斯蒂夫一起打架，他会不会有事？”  
说是打架，其实斯蒂夫心里清楚，就是他不肯逃跑，然后巴基帮着他赶走那些大孩子。  
那时候他一直觉得巴基很高大很厉害，可是以他现在的目光来看，虽然和同龄孩子一般高，可是瘦瘦的，让他显得有点小，唯一有点肉的脸上还带着淤青和伤痕——为了保护小个子的斯蒂夫。  
斯蒂夫觉得心有点痛，伸手把小巴基拉到自己的腿上，从背后抱住他，孩子有些不解，不过马上发现这样挺舒服的之后，便安心的靠进他怀里，那么大只的斯蒂夫果然很棒！  
“我觉得，”托尼摸摸下巴，“小时候的巴基和现在的冬兵发生了时空交换，所以，”他挑挑眉，“小东西，你完全可以不用担心你的斯蒂夫，他一定会很安全的。”  
小巴基似懂非懂的眨眨眼，然后抬头询问斯蒂夫，“是么？”不论何时何地，他总会无条件的信任斯蒂夫，而且由于他的存在，巴基相当冷静的接受了穿越的事实。  
斯蒂夫在脑海里过滤了一遍托尼分析的可能性，“是啊，因为现在的你很厉害。”  
听到这个答案的巴基，非常高兴，不过这还不是他最为关心的，“那我们是不是一直在一起？”  
斯蒂夫一时间不知道该怎么回答他，他们先后死去，又一度成为敌人，他张了张嘴还没有出声，小家伙就先被车窗外的景色吸引了过去，“那里是时代广场么？”扭着身体把手趴在玻璃上，“好漂亮！”斯蒂夫从玻璃的反光里可以看见他兴奋到冒光的蓝眼睛。  
肾上腺素和兴奋劲过后，就是从身体里涌出来的疲倦，看到小巴基接二连三的打着呵欠，斯蒂夫贴心把他换了个姿势，面对自己，把头靠在他的肩上，小家伙在他怀里蠕动了会就睡着了。  
娜塔莎忽然严肃又小声的说道：“我已经像弗瑞报告了这件事情，”朝睡着的孩子努了努下巴，“他的身份必须得保密。”  
“我知道。”斯蒂夫了然的回答她，冬兵有许多仇家，如果他们知道这个孩子就是日后的冬兵——他消失的话，就意味着冬兵也不复存在了。  
斯蒂夫轻柔的叹了口气，用手臂环紧了怀里的孩子，“放心，一切交给我。”托尼把手搭在头后，一脸淡定的保证。  
在进入神盾局时，高大的金发男人和他怀里睡得迷糊的小男孩自然得到了很高的回头率。托尼则微笑的向安保队员索要小巴基新鲜出炉的进门许可，“詹姆斯·罗杰斯。”  
年轻的安保对着键盘敲打了一会，盯着屏幕上调出来的照片皱起了眉，“他和谁长得比较像？”  
托尼耸耸肩，“当然是妈妈，你知道的儿子都和母亲长得像，不过发色随他爸。”随后朝安保意味深长的挤挤眼。  
斯蒂夫还在纠结托尼怎么给巴基取了个这么样的名字，没在意他们两个的对话，就被娜塔莎推进了闸门，他当然也不知道，在他们进入总部几分钟后，神盾局内部八卦论坛上就出现了一个名为“我去！美国队长和冬兵的孩子都这么大了！”的帖子，一楼结束还附件了张只能看清一个金发的男人抱着个小孩的背影照片。  
小巴基揉着眼睛醒过来，发觉自己在一个全然陌生的环境里，一下子从床上跳了起来，虽然他看起来成熟，可还是个连十岁都不到的孩子，而且斯蒂夫（小的那个）也不在身边，终究有点害怕。  
“你醒了？”听到声音，小男孩转过头，看着眼前露出温和微笑的男人，“我是布鲁斯·班纳，队——我是说罗杰斯他去做工作汇报了，马上就回来。”布鲁斯凑近巴基，“你也得好好检查一下。”  
巴基摇摇头，“不用的，这些小伤过几天自己就好了，而且很快就会有的。”男孩眨着大眼睛认真的告诉医生，布鲁斯盯着那双眼睛，虹膜不似现在的那么灰，透着湛蓝，猛然一望还真和斯蒂夫的有几分相似，难怪论坛上关于这是他俩孩子的帖子已经火的沸沸扬扬了。  
“好吧。”布鲁斯抵不过小孩单纯无辜的眼神，“不过还是得消毒上药。”  
于是，斯蒂夫从尼克·弗瑞那里回来的时候，就看到布鲁斯一边和巴基说话，一边在轻柔的给他包扎，男孩坐在床沿荡着两条腿，视线在自己的手臂和布鲁斯之间转来转去。  
想起弗瑞对他说的：把他交给任何人照顾你肯定都不会放心，所以还是你自己来吧，他是你的了。  
看着那个流逝时光里的孩子出现在他眼前，让他觉得既神奇又难过，事情的解决方法还不需要他操心，所以在为数不多的时间里，斯蒂夫决定尽其所能的让小男孩快乐。  
布鲁斯拍了拍巴基的脑袋，小男孩就从床上跳下来蹦跶到了斯蒂夫的身边，“感觉怎么样？”斯蒂夫蹲下来，让自己和巴基目光持平。  
小巴基犹豫了一会，小声说道：“肚子饿了。”斯蒂夫笑起来，“走，我们去吃东西。”他站起来向布鲁斯点点头表示感谢，便推开门带着巴基走了出去。  
带着巴基等电梯的时候，斯蒂夫就感觉到了来来回回打量他们的目光，小巴基的身份是保密的，只能沿用詹姆斯·罗杰斯的名字，他还没来得及告诉他，男孩正看着电梯门上扭曲的人影，“有人的时候我叫你吉米好么？”  
小男孩抬头看他，随后点点头，电梯正好到了，里面的人发现在门口的是谁后，眼神立刻变得不太一样。其中几个女性文员视线都快粘在了巴基身上了，斯蒂夫和巴基倒是没太在意，小家伙更是贴着玻璃向外张望，又纠着脸缩了回来，斯蒂夫对着他孩子气的反应扬起了嘴角。  
“你儿子真可爱。”一旁的女性文员对他说，  
“哈？”斯蒂夫疑惑了一下，然后明白应该是名字让他们误会了，也没办法多解释。  
另一边的女员工也蠢蠢欲动，“是因为巴恩斯不在，所以你才把他带来带去照顾的么？”  
斯蒂夫心想，这两者好像没什么直接联系吧，但依然点头道：“是…是啊。”  
电梯里的女性因为他的回答头碰头的开始窃窃私语，男性则冲他挑眉外加友善包容的微笑。  
两个人出了电梯后，巴基不解的问他，刚刚那些人怎么了，斯蒂夫只能无奈的表示自己也不知道，所以你看，不是他不好好和这个时代相处，而是现代人太难让他理解了。  
他们在回斯蒂夫公寓的路上，买了披萨，蛋糕，巧克力还有冰激凌，这比两个大人能吃下的都多太多了，不过斯蒂夫不太在意，当巴基乖乖的坐在沙发上，用勺子挖着冰激凌吃的时候，他觉得这是他醒来后看到过得最棒的画面。  
“吃不掉的可以放在冰箱里，明天再吃。”斯蒂夫带着巴基去厨房看了冰箱，并且提醒他除了拿放东西外，不能把身体的任何一部分伸进去。  
把巴基带进浴室，告诉他什么该怎么用后，斯蒂夫关上了门，巴基够大了，不需要他帮忙洗澡了，可是为什么就是觉得有点遗憾呢！然后才发现，光顾着买食物忘了买衣服了，男孩晚上睡觉总不能光着吧。  
思来想去，斯蒂夫翻出了自己的白T恤，虽然很大，不过质地柔软安全，给小孩穿应该没问题，琢磨着巴基该洗的差不多了，“巴基，晚上穿这个吧。”斯蒂夫敲敲门，推开一点点把衣服递了进去。  
很快就得到了男孩的回答，“好的，我不会尿床的。”巴基从浴室里走出来，头发冒着湿气，身上挂着巨大的衣服，领口微微往一边滑着，肩膀都快露出来了，赤脚走在地板上，一串的脚印。  
“来，把拖鞋穿好。”也不能指望一个单身成年男人家里能有小孩子用的东西，拖鞋自然也是斯蒂夫的尺寸，“我帮你把头发吹干。”  
在电吹风嗡嗡的催眠声和斯蒂夫温暖的头皮按摩下，巴基快要睡着了，“去睡吧。”  
巴基缓慢的眨了下眼睛，摇摇头，斯蒂夫也不知道他在执拗什么，只好先去洗澡，站在淋浴下冲刷自己，斯蒂夫想到了现在了巴基，他怎么样？是不是和过去的自己在一起？他们好么？太多的疑问和关心充斥着他的脑海。  
在这种热气腾腾，本该十分放松的环境里，他却无法享受平静。  
他擦着头发从浴室走出来，看见巴基正跪在沙发上，一脸凝重的望着窗外，“怎么了？”  
巴基回头看了看他，又转回窗外，微弱的光影在他脸上扫过，“我在想我的斯蒂夫。”  
那一瞬间里，斯蒂夫觉得自己被巴基说出的所属格征服了。那种感觉很奇妙，让他想再次的，不断的去体会。  
小男孩又开口了，“虽然你们说这里的巴基很厉害，可是我还是很担心，会想他过得好不好。”  
斯蒂夫笑起来，坐到他身边，搂过他的肩膀让他看着自己，原来他们的心情是一样的，“我明白，因为我也很担心我的巴基。”拨开男孩挡住眼睛的刘海，“他们会没事的，就像我们两个一样。”  
男孩主动的朝他伸出手，勾住了他的脖子，把自己埋进斯蒂夫的怀里，湿掉的头发戳在他的脸上痒痒的，“我还能吃冰激凌么？”  
“不行，太晚了。”斯蒂夫揉着巴基的后脑，退开一些，小家伙眼神明亮，一脸渴望的看着他，“那巧克力呢？”  
斯蒂夫咽着口水，如果不赶紧拒绝他就扛不住了，“你应该去刷牙睡觉了。”  
巴基嘟起嘴，惹人想在上面亲一口，“好吧。”他跳下沙发，两只小脚丫啪嗒啪嗒的踩在地板上，“怎么不穿拖鞋？”斯蒂夫瞄了眼被放在一边的鞋子，巴基想了想，“太大了，我会摔跤的。”  
“是么？那我抱你去刷牙。”斯蒂夫想着浴室的地砖太凉了，便伸手就去揽男孩，被他躲过了，“不要！不要你抱！”斯蒂夫可不会睬他，又是抬手往他腰上抱。巴基小时候很怕痒，蹭到一点敏感部位就会忍不住的笑，被抓到肚子和腰的小男孩很快就在斯蒂夫的爪子下丧失了战斗力只知道笑了，“咯咯咯…我是大人…哈哈哈我可以自己去…”脸上一片通红，眼睛里柔和的透着水光。  
斯蒂夫托着他的屁股把他抱在怀里，用嘴唇贴着他的额头，“噢…巴基…”他吐露着意味不明的呼唤，连自己都不知道为什么要这么叫他，两个人都没有说话，房间一时安静的只有呼吸声，直到门铃突然响起。  
斯蒂夫抱着男孩转了个身，“让我们去看看谁来了。”  
门外是莎朗·卡特。  
她挑眉看着两个人（巴基还牢牢勾着斯蒂夫的脖子，而且因为刚才的运动，露出了半截肩膀），“额，你好斯蒂夫。”她觉得自己大概打扰到了什么。  
斯蒂夫笑着和她打招呼，“你好莎朗。”  
莎朗朝巴基微笑，“你好，小家伙。”  
巴基看了看斯蒂夫，应声道：“你好。”  
“真有礼貌，”莎朗从背后拿出一个购物袋，“我猜你会需要这个。”里面都是适合小孩穿的衣服。斯蒂夫吃惊了一下，立刻感激的说道：“的确，非常谢谢你，莎朗。”他接过去，并且放下了巴基，“自己去卧室换好么？”  
巴基拖着袋子，撒开脚丫跑进了卧室。  
莎朗直到巴基的背影消失了才说：“他看起来还真像你儿子。”斯蒂夫无奈的叹了口气，“我都不知道这传言是怎么出现的。难道就没人想过他是我的远房亲戚之类的么？”  
“得了吧，斯蒂夫。”莎朗推了他一下，“那晚安？”  
“晚安。”  
确认斯蒂夫关上门后，莎朗拿下了别在了衣领上的胸针，那里面镶嵌着一枚微型摄像头，她把胸针捏在手里，得意的一笑，如此珍贵的画面，明天可有得显摆了，一定要让版主加精！  
斯蒂夫轻手轻脚的走进卧室，猜测着男孩大概已经睡着了，意外的发现巴基还清醒的跪坐在床上，仍旧穿着他的T恤，“怎么没有换睡衣呢？”  
巴基可怜兮兮的看着他，“我今天能穿你的衣服睡么？”  
“可以啊。”斯蒂夫才不会说他有想象一点冬兵穿着他衣服的样子，晃晃头，把诡异的画面赶出去，在巴基身边半躺好，“明天想去哪里玩么？”  
“科尼岛！”巴基叫起来，“那里有好大的飞船和过山车。”  
“额，”斯蒂夫不想打击小男孩，但是没有办法，科尼岛上的乐园很早就倒闭了，“恐怕现在没有了。”  
小家伙疑惑了一下，随即脸上失落的表情让斯蒂夫觉得自己是个罪人，只好尽量补偿他，“再想想。”注意到巴基垂着头，用指甲扣着床单，视线到处乱瞟，斯蒂夫沉默下来，等着他开口。  
“那个，”巴基的小手指了指床头上的电子日历，“为什么过去了这么久，你还是这么年轻？”  
斯蒂夫看着电子日历上闪烁的年份，想着要怎么说才能让巴基明白，“唔嗯，你可以理解成我们和普通人不太一样。”  
小巴基似懂非懂的点着头，“明天我哪里都不想去了，只是陪你去上班可以么？”  
斯蒂夫笑出来，拉着他更靠近自己，“和我一起上班？”  
“今天坐的电梯好高，不过一直看着外面有点可怕。布鲁斯处理伤口的时候一点都不疼，还有那个浑身都是铁皮的叔叔他能飞对不对！然后红头发的姐姐，她好漂亮哦。”说完一大串，巴基把头靠在了斯蒂夫的胸口上。  
“那我呢？”斯蒂夫脱口而出，轻声问道。  
巴基的脑袋动了动，伸出手环住斯蒂夫，“你变得好大好高，我两只手都抱不住你了。”在斯蒂夫成为美国队长后，和巴基第一次见面的时候，巴基也说过类似的话，那次他只是微笑，而这一次，“那就换我来抱你。”  
当第二天醒来时，巴基还趴在斯蒂夫的胸口甜睡着，让他的呼吸不太顺畅，不过他毫不在意，只是宠溺的让手指轻轻穿过那些柔软无比的发丝。  
【2014-10-11 】

巴基从不怕生，就算面对陌生人他都会大方的直视对方，似乎不把对方看穿就不罢休。  
克林特就在这样的对视里败下阵来，揉着鼻梁，“天啊，我认输了，斯蒂夫，你是怎么熬过来的？”  
“他可不会这么看我。”斯蒂夫把手搭在巴基的肩上，两个人相视一笑，“弗瑞找我，可能有任务，你能带巴基随便逛逛么？”斯蒂夫用眼神询问巴基，完全没看克林特。  
鹰眼翻了个白眼，敲了敲身边的娜塔莎，“好了，刚刚小家伙一边盯着斯蒂夫看，一边说我长得漂亮，也不知道到底是在说谁。”红发特工小声抱怨，克林特忍笑忍得好辛苦，“咳咳咳，斯蒂夫，我能带他去训练场么？”  
“可以吧，不过不能碰危险的东西。”  
“哦哦哦！所以我也许是冬兵的启蒙老师？简直不能更棒了！”克林特叫出来。  
斯蒂夫严厉的指出，“不许碰枪！”克林特勾起一边嘴角，等会儿巴基跟着他走，哪里还轮得到斯蒂夫做主。  
斯蒂夫也知道这样，只能在临走前叮嘱道：“小心点，我会去接你的。”  
弗瑞没有安排艰巨的任务，他把事情都交给娜塔莎和托尼了，所以没有占用太多事件，“好了，去陪你的男孩吧，把鹰眼换过来。”  
斯蒂夫踏进训练场就看见巴基站在沙袋前，克林特大概在教他攻击和防御的姿势，斯蒂夫站在旁边静静的看了一会，男孩学的很认真，斯蒂夫觉得自己明白他为什么会这样，内疚感泛涌而上。  
“我把他完完整整的还给你了。”克林特擦着额头上的汗，走了出去。  
巴基向他跑过来，脸上闪着晶莹的光，斯蒂夫甚至都没有意识到自己不由自主的露出了笑容，巴基在他的腹部打了一拳，“哇噢～”在斯蒂夫假装痛呼的时候，巴基又抱住他，在他衣服上蹭着汗。  
斯蒂夫微微弯腰，把男孩搂在手臂间，不介意弄脏衣服，巴基仰头看他，“接下来都是你陪我么？”  
斯蒂夫点点头，“你有听话的没碰枪么？”巴基抿嘴笑着摇摇头，却满脸都是做了坏事还不承认的表情，斯蒂夫朝他生气的皱起眉，不过没能在巴基可怜兮兮又得意洋洋的表情下忍多久，“我们去看会飞的铁罐好么？”  
顶楼的露台是很好的展示地点，钢铁侠缓缓的升到空中，巴基则在他的手臂里兴奋的张望。斯蒂夫站在遮阳板下仰头看着，巴基转过头似乎在对钢铁侠说什么，他听不见，然后发生的事让斯蒂夫快心脏病突发了。  
托尼·斯塔克松开了手，让巴基从他的怀里掉了下来，斯蒂夫第一反应就是跑到掉落的位置去接住他，但钢铁侠没有给他表现的机会，嗖的一下降低高度抱住了巴基，然后降到了地上。  
斯蒂夫还没缓过来，享受完失重感的巴基已经呵呵笑着挣脱了托尼的怀抱，去看其他高科技产品了。  
“哇哦～这小鬼胆子可真大。”托尼收起了面具，朝斯蒂夫走过来。斯蒂夫揉着自己的脸，“你们实在是…”  
“实在是什么？”托尼同情的拍拍他的肩，“年轻人都喜欢刺激。”此时此刻巴基正抬头四处寻找贾维斯并问他是不是机器人，托尼露出一个奇怪的笑，他绝对要把这些记录下来，然后等巴恩斯回来了吐槽他，“对了，你有没有想过，等冬兵回来了还会记得这些？”  
斯蒂夫不知道他在打什么主意，一脸戒备的看着他，托尼觉得有点好笑，“表白啊队长，你的表白！既然你对现在的冬兵表白无能，他又躲着你，不如试着对这个巴基表白吧。”说完还推了斯蒂夫一把，被斯蒂夫瞪了一眼。  
托尼大笑着脱掉了盔甲，加入了满脸惊奇的小巴基。  
傍晚，斯蒂夫牵着巴基的手走回公寓，他认真思考着托尼和他说的话，如果他告诉小巴基他爱他，他会当真么？会记得么？  
没意识到自己停了下来，巴基乖乖的在旁边等着他，斯蒂夫吸了一口气，断断续续的表达道：“我…额…你…”  
巴基嘟起嘴，疑惑的看他，“斯蒂夫，你在说什么？我不懂诶。”表情满满的都是单纯和可爱。  
斯蒂夫摇摇头，用另一只手揉过小家伙的卷毛，“我只是想问，你开心么？”  
巴基猛点头，“开心啊，这里很有趣。而且，”他捏牢了斯蒂夫的手。“而且天天和斯蒂夫在一起最开心了。”  
在斯蒂夫胸口腾起的暖意让他当街就单膝跪在巴基面前，把他紧紧抱在怀里，巴基半知半解的回应着他的拥抱，随即被斯蒂夫带离了地面，“斯蒂夫！”巴基小声的制止他，他是大人了，才不要老是被人抱在手里呢！  
“怎么？”斯蒂夫装傻的往前走，巴基生气了，小手握拳推着他的肩，“放我下来！”斯蒂夫可不会轻易的放弃，谁让他有着钢铁般的意志呢？况且他可是非常享受这样抱着巴基的感觉。  
于是他巧妙的转移了巴基的注意力，“想吃什么？”  
这天晚上，巴基穿着莎朗送的小朋友睡衣，和斯蒂夫两个人在床上玩起了自拍。  
“巴基，你得再过来点，不然会看不到。”  
“斯蒂夫，你的脸好大哦。”  
“额，因为我是大人？”  
“咯咯咯～”孩子的笑声甜美干净，“我准备好了！”  
手机屏幕上出现了两人定格的笑容。  
之后，两个人越玩越嗨，尝试了各种角度的合影。  
巴基拿着手机，手指滑动着查看刚刚拍好的照片，小孩子是不是就是有征服电子产品的天赋？他拿在手中十分钟比斯蒂夫用一个月都来的活络，然后他抬头，皱眉问道：“里面怎么没有现在的我？”  
斯蒂夫决定不告诉他，一开始是自己不会用，后来会用了发现天天都在一起根本不用拍照。小巴基显然不满意斯蒂夫不回答他，“我长得不好看么？”  
“怎么会？”斯蒂夫摸着他光滑稚气的脸庞，想念着现在的巴基，下巴上胡子扎手的感觉，“你英俊迷人，吸引了许多人，也包括我。”小巴基抿嘴笑起来，“你也一样。”说完后似乎有点害羞，“那等现在的我回来，和他一起合影好么？”他兴高采烈的把手机举到斯蒂夫面前，“然后可以拿来当背景，好好玩。”  
斯蒂夫根本拒绝不了他，“好，我答应你。”巴基打了个呵欠，把脑袋靠在他的胸口上，“困了，晚安。”  
“晚安。”搂着巴基单薄的肩膀，斯蒂夫也陷入了睡眠。  
后来的几天，小巴基也都跟着斯蒂夫去了神盾总部，讨了不少特工的喜欢。说实话，斯蒂夫从来不知道他这么粘人，这绝对不是什么贬义词，小时候的巴基在他记忆里，一直是勇敢，独立，强大的存在。  
而现在，他在那上面看到了更多的撒娇和好奇，这才是小孩子的天性不是么？美国队长内心柔软的一面完全为这个孩子打开了，想要给他更多，不管是物质还是爱。  
男孩已经不排斥斯蒂夫抱着他了，尤其是人多的时候，这也是出于对巴基安全的考虑，当巴基浅浅的呼吸抚过斯蒂夫的脖子时，他总会微微侧头去蹭孩子的面颊。  
再下去他会养成习惯的！  
“我们去看看那个可以么？”巴基拍了拍斯蒂夫，指着他们刚路过的一个橱窗，里面有不少颜色鲜艳的机械玩具，很容易吸引孩子的目光，“没问题。”斯蒂夫走回去，放下了男孩，让他能近距离的观察，“想要么？”  
巴基摇摇头，昂起头想要说什么，斯蒂夫突然下蹲把他包在怀里，并且抬起一只手臂护住他的头部，橱窗的玻璃整片碎裂掉落，周围有了尖叫声，巴基的眼睛瞪得大大的。  
这大概是种磨练出的直觉，让斯蒂夫可以提前发现隐藏的危险，甩开身上的玻璃渣，斯蒂夫捧起巴基的小脸，“去找个安全的地方躲起来！”几乎同时，枪声响起，尖叫声越来越多，街上的人群开始四散逃跑，巴基的脸上出现了紧张的表情，但还不是恐惧，“我们一起——”颤抖的语调变成了破音。  
斯蒂夫很想和他一起，可是在没有清楚敌方目的的情况下，他不能冒险波及平民，在考虑这些的时候，他已经抱着巴基闪到了一旁能遮掩的角落里，巴基紧抓住他的衣服。  
子弹射中了墙砖，激起瓦砾，“快点跟着人群！”斯蒂夫催促着巴基离开，一边侦察着敌情，一边想让自己成为袭击的目标，他手边没有武器，形势非常不利。  
巴基看起来快哭出来了，但这不是因为害怕，而是他第一次发现自己在斯蒂夫身边不能帮助他，只会给他带来麻烦。不过他忍住了，咬着嘴唇点了下头，转身去跟随人群。  
斯蒂夫则在确定巴基离开攻击范围后冲了出去，一连串的扫射紧跟着他……  
等到警察和神盾扫清袭击者的时候，斯蒂夫脸上挂彩，手臂中弹，灰头土脸，破破烂烂的，他推开救护人员，“吉米呢？你们有看到他么？”  
“别担心，他很安全，已经被带回总部了。”希尔按着耳机回答他，斯蒂夫闭上眼睛松了一口气，开始任由医疗摆弄他。  
他坐在医疗室里，子弹已经取出，伤口都处理结束了，娜塔莎才领着巴基过来，他的目光在斯蒂夫身上来回转了几圈，分别在他几处明显的伤口上做了停顿，然后就低着头，站在斯蒂夫边上。  
其他人都识相的走了出去。  
“要上来么？”斯蒂夫摸着巴基的脑袋，巴基一得到许可就麻利的爬上了床，小心翼翼的坐在斯蒂夫的大腿上，伸手触碰他脸上的伤，斯蒂夫感觉到孩子的手——柔软的，温暖的，轻轻的，于是笑了起来。  
巴基忽然张开手臂抱住了他，斯蒂夫立刻搂住他，感觉到男孩从肩膀到背部都在颤动。  
过了一会斯蒂夫才意识到，巴基正在哭，他把男孩推开一些，着急的问道：“怎么了？你也受伤了么？”手在巴基的身体上摸索着。  
巴基摇头，“是你受伤了…呜呜呜…”斯蒂夫刮掉从他眼睛里滚落的泪珠，“不严重，巴基，一点儿都不严重。”  
巴基继续摇头，“可是流了好多血。”巴基的眼泪是为斯蒂夫流的，这让金发的男人既欣慰又心疼，“没事的，真的，别哭了好么？小家伙，别哭了。”他又将巴基压进自己的怀里，紧紧的不留一丝缝隙。这牵扯到了手臂上的伤口，有点痛，但他不在意毫不在意。  
巴基把脸搁在他的肩膀上，小手轻抚着斯蒂夫疼痛的伤口，他小声说道：“我要保护你…”  
斯蒂夫叹息着，“你在保护我啊。”从最初到现在，巴基都在这么做。他用嘴唇贴着男孩柔嫩的脸颊，上面的淤青也才刚好。  
巴基离开他的怀抱，用认真的，非常认真的眼神直视着斯蒂夫，像是在许下誓言般的说道：“我以后也要保护你，一直都保护你。”  
斯蒂夫眼眶喉头都酸涩着，多想告诉巴基，他做到了，但是他不能。巴基说完，眼泪又掉下来，斯蒂夫只好继续抱住他，摇晃着身体安慰他。  
在他一连串亲爱的，宝贝，甜心这类的昵称和抚慰下，小巴基终于止住了眼泪，窝在斯蒂夫的怀里抽噎着，“不想你受伤，斯蒂夫…”斯蒂夫听见巴基含糊的说着，低头吻上男孩因为疲累而合上的眼睫。  
没过多久，巴基就睡着了，斯蒂夫把他放在床上，亲吻过他的太阳穴，就离开了医疗室。  
会议室里，几个人正在商讨。  
娜塔莎挑眉看着突然出现的斯蒂夫，“你的小宝贝呢？”斯蒂夫没有否认，只是严肃的回答道：“睡着了。”  
红发特工觉得他有点不对劲，“你没事吧？”  
斯蒂夫揉着眼睛，“我现在想狠狠揍那些人一顿。”托尼吹了个口哨，“真难得。”  
斯蒂夫不睬他，“他们是冲着谁来的？”  
希尔看了眼已经到手的资料，“应该是你。”  
“那就好。”他确实放心了，只要不是冲着巴基来的，怎么样都好。“让巴基回去的方法有进展了么？”斯蒂夫注视着远处某个点。  
托尼反问他，“你希望他回去了么？”  
斯蒂夫点头，收回放空的视线，“太危险了，而且，”他停顿了一会，斟酌着用词，“时间越久，我就越舍不得。”  
不是说他就舍得现在的冬兵，小巴基身上所有的美好品质，冬兵身上都有，只是，斯蒂夫想要保护和照顾的欲望因为他们的相处而越来越强烈。  
如果巴基没有经历那些遭遇又会是怎么样？斯蒂夫最近时常这么想着。  
他得让小巴基尽快回去，修复时间线。  
等他回到医疗室时，巴基已经醒了，坐在床边用手揉着眼睛，看到他回来了，便问他，“伤口还疼么？”  
“不疼了。”斯蒂夫笑着回答他，然后帮他从床上跳了下来，巴基没有松开他的手，“我们要回家了么？”  
“是啊，回家。”斯蒂夫觉得，他的家已经被他握在了手心里。  
一大一小两个人在沙发上看着电影——星际迷航，威尔逊推荐的，不过斯蒂夫连电视剧都没有看完，电影一上来还有点不太明白。  
巴基倒是捧着爆米花，看的津津有味，还不时在斯蒂夫嘴里塞上几颗。“Live long and prosper。”巴基跟着电影里的斯波克做了个瓦肯手势，低头看着自己的手，咯咯笑起来，然后还去摆弄斯蒂夫的手指。  
斯蒂夫开始只是任由他玩着，继续看电影，看着看着才发现不对劲，用手指抬起正在嚼着爆米花的男孩的下巴，“巴基，你看到的这些不能告诉任何人。”  
巴基咽下嘴里的东西，点点头，看了眼电视，又回头看斯蒂夫，“那我能告诉以前的你么？”斯蒂夫摸着男孩的后脑，细密的发丝在指间穿梭，“那就除了他之外。”  
“好哒。”巴基低头看着爆米花，然后把袋子放在一边，斯蒂夫以为他吃饱了，他却转个身扑进了金发男人的怀里，“怎么了？”斯蒂夫安抚着男孩，生怕他还在担心自己，“已经没事了。”男孩在他的双臂间摇着头，深深呼吸着，“斯蒂夫，我爱你。”声音闷闷的，更显出童音的稚嫩。  
斯蒂夫在巴基背脊上下来回的手僵住了，被小巴基表白让他有点措手不及，不知所措，更重要的是，他觉得自己太逊了，竟然被一个小孩子先表白了，不，重点也不是这个，重点是，似乎又绕到了斯塔克提过的那个问题上，曲线救国也不是不行对不对？  
小巴基没有得到预期中的回答，于是皱眉抬起头，看到斯蒂夫一脸凝重，屏幕荧光闪闪烁烁，问句里带上了些哭腔，“你不爱我么？”斯蒂夫温柔的笑了，手臂恢复了动作，“不是这样的，我…”斯蒂夫深呼吸着，胸肌随着肺部起伏着，千万别再像哮喘发作了，不然小家伙一定会哭出来了的，他实验性的张了张嘴，四个单词就自然的从他舌尖上滑出，“我也爱你。”  
这就好像开启某扇大门的钥匙，一旦说出口就不会再有顾忌，“我当然爱你，巴基，我怎么可能不爱你？”斯蒂夫闭上眼睛，把额头和男孩的碰在了一起，“我只是害怕你不爱我。”  
“噗嗤…”听到男孩的笑声，斯蒂夫惊讶的张开眼，最先映入眼帘的是巴基晶亮的眸子，“我好高兴呢，我不会忘记的。”  
这孩子是在给自己定心丸吃么？  
斯蒂夫当下决定，如果现在的巴基回来后真的记得，他就请斯塔克去喝星巴克，至于他喝不喝就是另一个问题了。  
两个人就这么窝在一起又看了会电影，直到巴基睡着，斯蒂夫把他抱回了卧室。  
分别终究是来临了，斯塔克打电话告诉病假的斯蒂夫，他和布鲁斯已经把那个药剂搞定了，接下来就看斯蒂夫和巴基了。  
挂了电话，小孩子敏感的察觉到有什么事发生了，“要送我回去了么？”斯蒂夫点点头，巴基也跟着点点头，咬了下嘴唇，睁着大大的蓝眼睛，“那我能把那些没吃完的蛋糕，巧克力还有冰激凌带回去给斯蒂夫么？”几乎是在恳求了，“一点点就可以了。”  
斯蒂夫吐出一口气，“不——”在男孩的表情变成失望前，他补充说道：“我们去买新的给你带回去。”  
——  
“你真的要给他带这些东西回去么？”娜塔莎翻看着纸袋里的东西，冰激凌盒子上已经浮起了一片水珠。  
斯蒂夫看向托尼，“只是些吃的东西，没问题吧。”  
钢铁侠耸着肩，“我还能说什么呢？谁让他是你的小宝贝呢。”  
小宝贝正好奇的打量着周围，正前方有一个巨大的玻璃罩，连接着将要喷出药剂的软管，底部的涡轮能抽掉多余的气体，这是为了防止波及他人的设计。巴基指着那个玩意，“我要进那个玻璃里面么？”  
“是啊。”斯蒂夫半蹲下来，恐怕是最后一次凝视这个巴基，他想要再多看看他，“巴基，还记得我们的对话么？”  
那是出门前，斯蒂夫拉着他，回答了他们刚见面时巴基问他的问题，“我们没有一直在一起，我们分开了很久，不仅仅是时间和空间的，但是你一定要抱着信念，抱着我们会再见的信念好么？”  
巴基抿住嘴，用斯蒂夫见过的最坚定的神情告诉他，“好，我们会再见面的。”  
现在，他忍不住又重复了一遍，巴基朝他微笑，“记得。”  
“好孩子。”斯蒂夫捋着他的自来卷，想记住那头发在他手掌中的感觉。巴基的双手搭在斯蒂夫的肩上，慢慢的靠近，亲吻上斯蒂夫的嘴唇，这个吻轻而浅，温软中又带着离别的哀愁，巴基在退开前轻声说道：“再见，斯蒂夫。”  
“再见。”斯蒂夫目送男孩抱着纸袋走进玻璃罩，这个孩子将会再次回归到流逝的时光里，再也不会见面了。  
他叹了口气，听见托尼说了句，“我都快哭了。”紫色的烟雾开始充斥在玻璃罩里，吞噬了那个瘦小的人影。  
过了十几秒钟后，烟雾被抽走，里面的人已经变成了扶着额头的冬兵。  
走出玻璃罩，他看起来还有点茫然，“看来我回来了？”布鲁斯拿着仪器来回扫描他，“觉得怎么样？”  
冬兵盯着不远处站着的斯蒂夫，“有点头…”晕字还没说出口，他就真的晕过去了。  
巴基醒来的时候，身上的装备服已经被换走了，那套衣服他已经穿了好几天了，是该换了。  
他坐起来，活动了下身体，没发现什么异样，倒是脑子里还是一片混乱，就像有人扒开了他的脑子，塞进了很多原本不属于他的，可是仔细看看又全部属于他的记忆。  
他记得这间医疗室，他来过这里，那个时候，斯蒂夫看起来既高大又强壮，让他充满了安全感，说到这个，现在斯蒂夫在哪里？  
巴基穿过医疗室，走廊尽头是通风的阳台，金发的男人用手肘撑着围栏，正注视着天空，听到身后的动静猛然转过身，巴基站在他的身后，身上穿着可笑的病号服，眼睛睁的大大的，那模样就和斯蒂夫记忆里的孩子一样。  
巴基忽然笑了，快步走向他，将自己投进了斯蒂夫的怀里，斯蒂夫吃了一惊，但身体的快速反应让他同样抱住了对方，巴基还亲昵的用脸颊蹭他的脖子，“见到你真好。”  
“你…你确定你没事？”斯蒂夫有点不相信的把手按在巴基的肩膀，巴基在他怀里点头，“除了还没理清记忆之外。”他直起身体，脸上带着比之前更为和煦的笑容，“你受了伤，坐在那里。”巴基转向医疗室的方向，顿时蹙起了眉，脸上流露出不安和担心，“我还在你怀里哭了。”他意味不明的啧舌。  
斯蒂夫所做的只是从背后抱住他，“已经没事了。”双手环住他的腰，下巴放在他的肩膀上，“你还记得什么？”  
“你说我们会再见面的。以及——”巴基侧头，让自己能看到斯蒂夫。  
“你爱我。”  
“我爱你。”  
两个人同时开口，三个单词像是共鸣般重合在一起。  
巴基的灰蓝眼睛被合奏的爱意点亮，“噢，真是惊喜，我真怕我会再也见不到那个会和我说爱我的斯蒂夫。”  
斯蒂夫笑了笑，“看来我的表白恐惧症完全好了。”  
“那可太棒了。”巴基触碰着斯蒂夫的脸，一边扭过身体，让两个人面对面，不给斯蒂夫反应的机会，就把他们的嘴唇贴在了一起，这不再是小巴基给斯蒂夫的单纯的吻，它带着强烈的暗示和占有欲，挤压掉斯蒂夫肺里的氧气和脑细胞。  
斯蒂夫敢肯定，再也不会有人能给他这种感觉了，光是一个吻就让他好像灵魂出窍，飘飘欲仙。  
他头晕目眩的感觉到巴基退开了，不满的咕哝了一声，天啊，他觉得自己已经不需要空气和思考了，只要有眼前这个人的嘴唇就够了。  
巴基伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，粉色的舌头像是要故意引诱斯蒂夫一样，慢慢舔过自己湿亮红润的唇瓣，又缩了回去，他挑衅的看着自己的队长，“下面要做什么也要我教你么，处男？”  
斯蒂夫手立马钳住他的手腕，“走！回家。我们现在就回家！”  
——  
斯蒂夫睡意朦胧的意识到，现在大概是傍晚了，窗帘外的自然光变成了灯光。  
不过他不想起来，他的一只手枕在巴基的脑袋下面，他背对自己睡着，半长的头发散落在他的手臂内侧，让他有点痒。斯蒂夫凑近，亲吻着巴基机械手臂那里金属和皮肤的交界。  
他似乎有点想起来冬兵是怎样突然出现在自己眼前，这只金属手又是如何小心翼翼的触碰十多岁的自己，如何为自己处理伤口，还有后来巴基带回来的食物，那明明就是自己买的。这种感觉太奇怪了，两组记忆不停的在他脑海里交替重组，难怪冬兵会昏过去。  
巴基动了动，转过身揉着眼睛，迷蒙的问道：“怎么了？”这孩子气的动作让斯蒂夫不由的笑起来，“好像和你一样了。”巴基没明白，慵懒的眯着眼嘟着嘴的看他。  
斯蒂夫情不自禁的啄上那两片嘴唇，他无可救药的上瘾了，“我的记忆也有点混乱，明明很早之前就见过这样的你了。”  
巴基眨了几下眼睛，从困倦里醒过来，替他揉按了几下太阳穴，便伸了个懒腰，拿起了放在床边的斯蒂夫的手机，把安静留给他的爱人。  
斯蒂夫闭起眼睛，让大脑里的回忆能够快点归位，直到巴基用手臂碰了碰他，才张开来，眼前是他和小巴基的合影，“看起来你很喜欢他嘛。”  
斯蒂夫用胳膊圈住他，“因为他是你啊。”  
巴基得意的笑了一下继续翻着他的手机，然后斯蒂夫发现他皱起了眉，而且越皱越紧。  
“怎么了？”斯蒂夫不认为自己手机里有不能让巴基看的东西存在，而且他讨厌让巴基露出这样的表情。  
“你看过这个没？”巴基把手机递到他面前，斯蒂夫认出那是一个网页，标题写着“我去！美国队长和冬兵的孩子都这么大了！”旁边的还有一连串的数字以及一团火焰的图标。  
“这都是什么和什么啊？”向下看去的斯蒂夫终于明白了那天在电梯里的那场对话是怎么回事了，没忍住的笑出了声。  
“有这么好笑么？”巴基凑过来看他到底看到了什么内容，“你不澄清么？”  
斯蒂夫摇摇头，把手机放到了自己这边的床头柜上。“等有人问你要儿子的时候你就等着哭吧。”巴基撑起上半身，边说边想把手机拿回来。  
斯蒂夫猛然把他推倒在床上，用下半身紧紧压住他，“不如我们真的生一个怎么样？”  
——  
番外  
关于冬兵有只小斯蒂夫  
【关于秘密基地是我乱编的】

冬兵觉得自己被烟雾的味道熏个半死。  
我擦，等会他一定要狠狠揍一顿那个疯子，回去后的第一件事就是洗澡！  
他伸手挥着烟雾，直到散开后才发现情况不对。  
这里好像不是刚刚的地方嘛，而且面前三个小朋友又是哪里冒出来的，说是小朋友，看起来也有十几岁大了，三个人都一脸震惊的看着他，和他手里的枪。  
冬兵本来不会像他们一样惊讶，可当他迅速侦查完现场，发现身后还站着一个人时就不一样了，这个人他非常熟悉——我去！这不是弱鸡版本的斯蒂夫么！  
此时，小个子的金发少年衣衫凌乱，嘴角红肿，眼眶下流着血，在冬兵面前显得更加渺小，比起另外三个人他相对平静不少，但是他受伤的模样激起了冬兵的保护欲，冬兵立刻转身，恶狠狠的说道：“滚，统统给我滚！”还扬了扬手里的枪。  
三个少年尖叫着逃走了。  
赶跑了碍事的人，冬兵才开始思考现在该怎么办，他庆幸自己戴着面罩，要不脚底抹油一跑了之？反正斯蒂夫也不知道他是谁。  
在他胡思乱想的时候，斯蒂夫已经绕到了他的前面，“你是…巴基？”  
啊额，看来冬兵跑不掉了。  
结果冬兵没做什么解释，就跟着他回到了两个人的秘密基地，说是秘密基地，其实就是个摇摇欲坠没人敢进来的屋子，小时候的斯蒂夫和巴基总会把得到的好东西放到这里来，这为后来两个人离开孤儿院做好了准备，连冬兵自己都没发现，他的脸上一直挂着淡淡的笑意。  
虽然他们过得不好，但是这段生活却是如此鲜活。  
冬兵用藏在基地里的东西，给斯蒂夫处理了伤口，他轻手轻脚的，生怕自己的金属手会弄疼对方，斯蒂夫倒是没什么，摸了摸他的手，然后挑起了一边的眉毛。  
“那个，巴基不会有事吧？”斯蒂夫翻找着什么，冬兵想了想回答道：“他不会有问题，倒是你以后能不能逃走几回？别老是受伤了。”  
斯蒂夫停下来，若有所思的摸摸自己的脸，“我——尽量。”冬兵知道他一定做不到。  
他反跨在唯一一张椅子上，“巴基不在，你一个人回孤儿院要怎么说？”斯蒂夫摇摇头，把破破烂烂的毛毯铺在地上，“不回去也没关系，没人会注意的。”  
冬兵想着，至少他在这里多久，就有多久没人会欺负斯蒂夫，这比小时候的他所能做的多太多了。  
冬兵缓缓注视着这里，一寸寸的唤醒过去的记忆，等到他感慨完，发现斯蒂夫已经蜷着睡着了，而且从他们见面后没有吃任何的食物，那可是整整一下午和晚上。  
冬兵抿住嘴，他想，他还能为现在的斯蒂夫做什么。  
第二天，斯蒂夫发现他的身上多了一条毯子，全新的，非常柔软，而冬兵不见了，他坐过的椅子上放着那把枪。  
后来，越来越多的新东西出现在屋子里，椅子，桌子，基本的生活用品，冬兵甚至还想办法修补了屋内一些看起来吓人的裂痕，斯蒂夫不可思议，“你怎么弄来这些的？”  
“放心。”冬兵知道斯蒂夫的道德观，“我没做违法的事情，也不会有人知道和你有关。”  
“我不是这个意思。”斯蒂夫垂着眼睛，好像某种委屈的小动物，冬兵忍不住去拍拍他的头，心里觉得这个动作真好笑，“也许我只是希望巴基能过得好一些。”  
斯蒂夫猛然睁大眼睛，那蓝色眼睛里的目光平和而宁静，冬兵觉得它穿透了身体，深达自己的灵魂，“我们得靠自己活下去。”  
冬兵觉得斯蒂夫倔强的坚持和不会改变的道德正义，是他拥有的最珍贵的宝藏。  
那是某天午后，阳光懒洋洋的洒着，斯蒂夫在窗前翻着本书，身上镀着一层金色。他捏着一页，对冬兵说：“你一直都在把自己和现在的巴基分开。”冬兵明白其实他在问为什么，于是叹了口气，“我并不是你认识的那个巴基。”  
冬兵知道自己不能告诉他未来会发生什么，虽然他也很想知道如果自己没有从火车上掉下去会怎么样，也许会在另一次的任务里牺牲，又或者和斯蒂夫一起坠机，他最讨厌的可能就是接受斯蒂夫死去的消息，然后逐渐老去。  
所以，还是保持现状好了。  
斯蒂夫放下书，又用那仿佛会持续到永远的目光看着他，“我知道。我也知道不管你经历了什么，你都是巴基。”  
冬兵苦笑起来，真是这样么？“可是，在我们重新见面后，你就再也没说过爱我了。”他趴在桌子上，他当然不会知道在斯蒂夫发现自己对于巴基的爱出现了质的飞跃后，就得了表白恐惧症。  
而以斯蒂夫对于自己的了解，他沉思了一会就猜到了原因，他觉得有点想笑，又觉得笑出来不大好，“大概是害怕了。”  
冬兵皱眉，“害怕…我么？”  
斯蒂夫不喜欢他眉宇间的纹路，“怎么会，是怕你不会回应他…回应我。”  
冬兵愣了一下，哈哈哈大笑起来，然后停下来，“你是个傻瓜。”  
斯蒂夫也笑了，“谁说我不是呢？”  
冬兵再次把头搁在自己的金属手臂上，一手摸着面前的杯口，玻璃杯上映着斯蒂夫朦胧的身影，“斯蒂夫，我爱你。”轻声的呢喃在午后的阳光里让人觉得说不清的放心和感恩。  
“嗯，我也爱你。”

结果两个时间点都是巴基先表白。

END  
【2014-10-15】


End file.
